


Found in Translation

by j_crew_guy



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan speaks Conner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found in Translation

"You've *got* to help me study for finals. They're really gonna kick my ass. Can you come over this afternoon after soccer practice?"

Ethan stared at Conner with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Please?"

Ethan grinned. "Just so I have this straight, you want me to come over to your house today, after soccer practice," Ethan lowered his voice before he continued, "when you'll be hot and sweaty from not  
showering."

Conner nodded in a way that encouraged Ethan to continue.

"Once we're at your house, we hit your bed and I help get you cleaned up. Is that right?"

Conner high-fived Ethan. "Got it in one."

Ethan slung an arm over Conner's shoulders as they walked down the hallway. "How did you survive before I came along and learned to speak Conner?"

"It was tough," Conner assured him.


End file.
